


Even more fun

by Abbypd



Series: Fun over the phone [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbypd/pseuds/Abbypd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part two of 'have fun you two'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even more fun

**Author's Note:**

> So I mightve made some mistakes, i was too tired to read it through once more...  
> Sorry

**_Zayn:_ ** _Are we going out tonight? I mean, were in vegas after all :)_

**_Louis:_ ** _what happens in vegas stays in vegas, right zayn?_

**_Zayn:_ ** _Oh shut up lou_

**_Harry:_ ** _what?_

**_Zayn:_ ** _absolutely nothing_

**_Louis:_ ** _but lads, whos joining me and z?_

****

**_Niall:_ ** _me!!!_

**_Ashton:_ ** _weve got a party from some event were invited to.. wed rather go with u ut we don’t really have a choice im afraid…_

**_Liam:_ ** _in that case, im staying in_

**_Harry:_ ** _well, Ni and I are nt gonna wait for mike to come back_

**_Liam:_ ** _nothing wrong with that. I just dont like going out without Cal_

**_Calum:_ ** _love u babe x_

**_Zayn:_ ** _sigh. So its 1D minus Li?_

**_Liam:_ ** _yup_

_\---_

“Hi Cal. Where’s your boyfriend?” It was Rian.

“One Direction wasn’t invited.” Calum pouted.

“Yeah, well, they’re not really a rock band, are they now?” Rian winked, while he walked off to chat with someone else.

“Hey, don’t think about Li now. This is a party in Vegas! Enjoy!” Luke yelled over the music as they got closer to the dance floor. Ashton came walking towards them with four beer but Michael was already nowhere to be found.

“He’s probably with Jack.” Calum shrugged, as he took his and Michael’s beer from the drummer, chucking both down quickly.

“What? You wanted me to have fun.” The raven-haired boy smiled sweetly.

“Kay, but behave!” Ashton shouted while the younger boy took off.

 

It didn’t take long before Calum found himself on the dance floor, a girl he didn’t know dancing way too close to him. He didn’t mind it all that much though.

Ashton and Luke were grinding against each other, as were Jack and Alex and Calum really wished he had Liam to dance filthily with. His drunken brains considered dancing with Michael for a bit, but he decided not to.

 

\---

 

**_Calum:_ ** _Liammmmmm I mss u_

**_Liam:_ ** _Awwww, I miss u too baby_

**_Calum:_ ** _wisg u were hre to danxe with me. Ash and Lke look so hot togetjer rn, wish I culd grnrs up agaonsy u as welp_

**_Liam:_ ** _jesus cal_

**_Calum:_ ** _youdf lik thatr as well, yous get so hed for me, wouldmt u?_

**_Liam:_ ** _Fuck cal, how much did u drink?_

**_Calum:_ ** _y? camt I jist ve hornt withoit bwing drunk,?_

**_Liam:_ ** _well, first of all, u cant type for shit rn and second, you NEVER do this_

**_Calum:_ ** _canty hekp it, want u!_

**_Zayn:_ ** _u do realize this is the group convo right?_

**_Liam:_ ** _o fuck_

**_Calum:_ ** _noo I dudnt, dosnt mattwr tho_

**_Michael:_ ** _oh, I never knew cal could be this needy. I thought u only ‘made love’? ;)_

**_Calum:_ ** _fuck off_

**_Harry:_ ** _oh, and now u can type? Painful subject, innit?_

**_Liam:_ ** _what?_

**_Calum:_ ** _s noithung babr_

**_Michael:_ ** _Calum needs u to be rough every now and then Li ;)_   
  


**_Niall:_ ** _Wait, ur tryin to say liam isnt rough with cal? Bullshit_

**_Zayn:_ ** _even i thought he liked to manhandle him…_

**_Louis:_ ** _thats y we never hear them scream_

**_Liam:_ ** _stop!_

**_Calum:_ ** _yea, minf ur oqb sex lif e_

**_Michael:_ ** _honestly mate, ur the one who started this_

**_Calum:_ ** _it wss a accident :(_

**_Liam:_ ** _is it true tho?_

**_Calum:_ ** _whst?_

**_Liam:_ ** _that u want me to… u kno_

**_Michael:_ ** _yes_

**_Harry:_ ** _yes_

**_Niall:_ ** _yeah_

**_Luke:_ ** _lol, everybody knew but Liam_

**_Liam:_ ** _:(_

**_Calum:_ ** _Sorru babe didnr k o how to telk u_

**_Luke:_ ** _u could ask ash for advise, hes really good at that_

**_Ashton:_ ** _Dude?_

**_Michael:_ ** _its true, ive heard them way too many times!_

**_Ashton:_ ** _not everyone has to no tho_

**_Zayn:_ ** _we already did ;)_

**_Luke:_ ** _i didnt tell, they all heard I guess. Its nothing to be ashamed of though_

\---

 

“Okay Cal, time to get you home.” It was Ashton who protectively wrapped his arms around the bassist, leading him out of the crowd.

“Don’t wanna go.” Calum slurred like a child - a drunk child that is.

“Liam’s waiting for you” Luke hoped it would help.

“And who knows, maybe he has a surprise for you” Michael winked.

It took a while for Calum to catch up, but once he did, he gulped. He could already feel his semi hard one in his tight black jeans. He had been horny all night, thanks to all the booze and the hot people around him.

 

The car ride back to the hotel took way to long, thanks to the traffic. Calum didn’t understand where all these people were going, 3 am, but then again, it was a Friday night in Vegas after all.

During the car ride, Calum could slowly feel himself sobering up, partly because of all the water Ash had forced him to drink. His prick was still a bit hard though, but that was all Michael’s fault. He was shooting him all these looks Calum couldn’t place but he was sure it had something to do with Liam – who by the way hadn’t texted him back since the group conversation.

 

When the four boys arrived at their hotel, Calum hurried towards his room. Though he felt a lot better, he still had a hard time opening the door. When he stumbled into the room, Liam was nowhere to be found.

“Li?”

No answer.

“Baby?”

Calum walked into the bathroom, but Liam wasn’t there either. The moment he turned around and closed the door behind him, he felt one strong hand on his chest, pusing him against the door.

“So this is what you want huh?” Liam spoke softly, his mouth close to his boyfriend’s ear. All the boy could do was nod.

When Liam started kissing his neck, Calum sneaked one hand between their body’s, paling Liam firmly. Without stopping what the older lad had been doing, Liam grabbed both Calum’s wrists and pinned them down above his head.

“I’m in charge tonight.” Liam rocked his hips only once, leaving Calum hard and whining for more. Liam really took his time on sucking a hickey into the boy’s flesh, his grip very tight on his wrists.

“Liam.” Calum whispered, his voice hoarse from all the yelling he had done earlier that night.

“Liam what?”

“Touch me.”

“Touch me what?” Liam teased, biting down.

“Please! Touch me please.” Calum whined, to which Liam rocked his hips once again.

The younger boy slowly grew frustrated by the lack of friction between the two of the, and he desperately jerked his hips forward, succeeding as he did. Liam moaned softly, but he moved away nonetheless.

“I’m in charge.” He repeated sternly.

One of Liam’s hands let go of Calum’s wrists, the other now holding both of them. His free hand moved to get Calum’s pants of. Once he had succeeded he grabbed the raven-haired boy’s hard cock. His grip was firm and he didn’t move his hand at all.

“Shit” Calum chocked out when Liam’s thumb moved over the desperate boy’s head, after a minute of impatiently waiting.

“Like that?” Liam asked lowly.

“Yes, fuck yes.” Calum moaned when he did it again.

“You’ve been bad tonight baby” Liam breathed out, his hand now moving to Calum’s ass, squeezing it a bit too hard. His hand moved over the flesh, as far as that was possible, since Calum’s back was pressed against the door. With every caress, his thumb got closer to his hole, eventually brushing over it.

“Maybe I shouldn’t fuck you tonight, as a punishment.” Liam grinned wickedly, Calum’s cock jerking in response.

“No please, I need you.” He moaned when Liam’s thumb pressed down, only the slightest bit of his finger entering Calum; he was so sensitive though, with how aroused he was.

“What do you need baby?”

“You. Shit, I need you inside of me Li.”

Liam’s strong hand finally let go of Calum’s wrists, and it was only then he noticed how sore they were from keeping them up for so long.

Liam’s left hand moved to Calum’s bum as well, and the boy could feel himself being lifted up so he wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s torso.

It was a short walk to their bed, and though Liam had more than enough strength to carefully place Liam on it, he let the two of them fall down on it, the older lad landing on top of Calum, their erections rubbing together in the progress. The bassist couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, he didn’t know why though.

Liam got up and undressed himself fully while Calum removed his own shirt. Liam crawled over to Calum and straddled the boy’s chest.  

“Suck.” He demanded, holding out his prick.

“And no teasing or you _will_ be punished.”

Calum really wanted to find out how his lover was going to punish him, but the need to be fucked was bigger than his curiosity so he wrapped his lips around his boyfriend, who immediately started fucking his mouth. Liam hit the back of his throat with every thrust, and despite Calum’s amazing gag-reflex, he still felt tears welling up in his eyes.

The younger boy could see worry creeping up Liam’s face, breaking character a bit, but Calum winked at him, as to tell him to keep going.

The younger boy swirled his tongue around Liam’s dick, for that was the only thing he could do. Liam seemed to like it though, for he moaned loudly.

Liam thrust into Calum’s mouth a few more times before getting off of him. Without warning, Liam’s hand grabbed Calum’s hip, turning him around and pulling him up so he was on all fours. His grip was harsh and hurt a bit, but that was the whole point, wasn’t it?

Calum yelped when Liam’s hand landed on his bare skin but the sound turned into a moan when Liam repeated the movement until Calum’s bum was a bright shade of red. Liam kissed the hot flesh for a while, and then moved over to his hole.

The raven-haired boy could tell his boyfriend was growing impatient as well, for he had completely forgotten to tease Calum, his fingers quickly replacing his tongue when he was working the boy open. Most of the times – always, actually – Liam rook his time prepping the bassist, but not this time. The singer’s fingers had only just left him when he slammed into Calum, thrusting so hard the sound of sking slapping against sking filling the hotel room, as well as the two boy’s grunsts.

“Fuuuuuk.” Calum moaned loudly when Liam hit his prostate over and over. All of this was way too much for the boy but it didn’t sound as if Liam was going to slow down any time soon.

“Li, please – Ah – touch me.” Calum moaned, his cock leaking with pre-cum as he could feel himself getting close.

“No, want you to come like this.”

Calum let out another growl out of frustration, his hips moving back, in an attempt to let Liam burry himself even deeper inside of the young band member.

It didn’t take very long before Calum’s eyes were squeezed shut, a combination of a moan and a scream leaving his mouth as he painted the red sheets white. Liam continued what he had been doing for another ten seconds before he came as well, filling Calum up with his load.

The raven-haired boy’s arms gave out, and he fell flat on his stomach. He couldn’t care about his own sperm on his skin at all. Liam let himself fall down next to Calum immediately.

“Thank you.” Calum whispered after he had found to strength to turn on his side and cuddle up with his lover, both their chests still heaving from their intense orgasms.

“Wasn’t it a bit too much?”

“No, it was perfect.” The boy kissed the older singer briefly before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

 

\---

 

**_Louis:_ ** _i can hear u guys, and zayns room is between mine nd urs_

**_Luke:_ ** _I could hear em over ashs moans ;) that says a lot_

**_Harry:_ ** _it sounded hot, please tell me u filmed it_

**_Niall:_ ** _fuck yes, id def leak it if u did_

**_Zayn:_ ** _I could even hear their breathing when they were done_

**_Ashton:_ ** _now dont exaggerate z, we no u cant appreciate gay sex but it couldnt be that bad._

**_Zayn:_ ** _I swear i could hear it_

_\---_

**_Calum:_ ** _u guys are the worse_

**_Michael:_ ** _mornin sleeping beauty. Ur just cranky bc ur butt probably hurts like hell from what ive heard_

**_Calum:_ ** _shut up_

**_Luke:_ ** _how was it?_

**_Calum:_ ** _not telling_

****

**_Niall:_ ** _ur moans said enough_

**_Liam:_ ** _it was fucking amazing, happy now?_

**_Harry:_ ** _ecstatic_

**_Louis:_ ** _could u keep it down next time tho? Thank u very much_

**_Calum:_ ** _not my fault_

**_Liam:_ ** _u started it_

**_Calum:_ ** _did not, u couldve been more gentle_

**_Michael:_ ** _u were the one who wanted him to be rough with u tho_

**_Calum:_ ** _okay i give up_

**_Liam:_ ** _ill buy u and z earplugs lou, since the rest doesnt really seem to mind_

**_Niall:_ ** _hell no, can i watch next time?_

**_Michael:_ ** _or join?_

**_Liam:_ ** _dont be greedy, u already have two band members mike_

**_Michael:_ ** _the more the merrier_

**_Harry:_ ** _one big orgy tonight, who’s in?_

**_Liam:_ ** _not me_

**_Calum:_ ** _me neither, sorry haz_

**_Luke:_ ** _sorry, ash and i already had plans_

**_Harry:_ ** _oh well, the three of us already have lots of fun as it is_

**_Liam:_ ** _lets just keep things the way they are then, everything seems perfect to me :)_

**_Michael:_ ** _let me know when u change ur mind ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me, and send prompts if u like
> 
> Abbypd.tumblr.com


End file.
